


Just one more time!

by jay_d



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, B.A.P - Freeform, BDSM, Bad English, Banglo - Freeform, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Masochism, Mistress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex EVERYWHERE, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive DaeHyun, Yaoi, banghim, bap - Freeform, bottom DaeHyun, daejae - Freeform, jonglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_d/pseuds/jay_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung DaeHyun its a young adult that its addicted to sex but can't sastisfy himself because of his fame that doesn't let him have a private life but he will meet a goddess that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This can't continue

_Jae-ah~!

DaeHyun's voice did a high note with Youngjae's name mixed in a moan.

_Hyun...! Be quiet! Yongguk can hear us!

DaeHyun shivered to the weak but sweet voice that reached his ears, detecting the low groans that escaped those lips. The boy nodded with difficultly but gasped loudly again and throw his head back to the pillow violently, a long cry praying out of his throat.

His eyes were covered by the eyelids, his hands gripping his hair locks in pleasure while his body thrust back against those slim fingers, that slowly entered his thight entrance and then came out, repeating the process making loud pants, whimpers and cries of pleasure abuse his fleshy lips without mercy. He just couldn't control himself, the pleasure was like a drug for DaeHyun, making his body act on its own, don't wanting to follow his mind which wasnt working clearly because of being overwhelmed with the pleasure.

Beads of sweat roll down the skin of his forehead, he gasped more feeling the younger boy starting to fast up his pace, his hands gripped the sheets so violently like he was going to rip it apart. Moans were leaving Youngjae's throat everytime he felt his fingers hit inside DaeHyun's walls, they were still so tight after they had done this countless times but they were still so warm, so comfortable warm around the skin and flesh of his fingers... Even thought this was only to help his best friend, it felt so good how wet it was inside. Suddenly, making his hand thrust up hitting DaeHyun's skin violently, knowing that it was going to appear a huge mark on that place of his body but didnt cared because he had finally hit DaeHyun's prostate making the other boy gasp loudly.

_M-more... F-faster Jae!- The older boy begged in a long cry.

Youngjae let his eyes half close and didn't say anything, just used his free hand to grab DaeHyun's hip, pinning him down to the mattress to stay still before he started to thrust in a fast and rough pace making DaeHyun gasp and moan more, in such a high pitched voice that he had sure the others would hear them. He had warned him everytime but the boy was so loud when it came to singing and to pleasure which didn't really surprised him but he didn't cared about it, but they were doing those lewd dirty things in the dorm right beside the others dorms where JongUp, Zelo, Himchan and Yongguk were sleeping and if they heard him, he knew he would be dead by the morning by their leader.

He didn't had another choice, so he had lean in and captured DaeHyun's lips with his, covering up the loud moans and other unknow lewd noises that tried to escape throught the flesh of their lips. DaeHyun's eyes widden up to the feeling of something sweet and warm be pressed up against his fleshy lips, his sweatty hands quickly were placed on Jae's shoulder and gripped it. He didnt knew if he should push away his friend to part away that intimidate contact, he had told Jae that he could do anything he wanted since he had bugged him a lot during this week to pleasure him, but without kisses on the lips but if he did that, he knew it was because of something important... He trusted Youngjae.

He moaned gently against those lips, his legs slowly wrapping around Jae's hips so his fingers would be able to abuse more his prostate, he slam back his hips and gasped when his fingers hit his sweet spot with such violence that made the older boy see stars.

_J-Jae... I'm... C-close- ah~

Youngjae nodded, still with his lips pressed up against DaeHyun's ones, his fingers continue to fast up their pace until they couldnt go any faster, hitting everytime against the same spot making DaeHyun cry out in pleasure with every slam he got. After a few seconds, DaeHyun's body tensed and his walls started to tight up more and more till the point that it crushed Jae's finger's bones, his back arched violently and let out a long cry that was muffled by Youngjae's lips, a white liquid exploded  outside his member covering up his stomach and chest with warmth.

Youngjae kept thrusting his fingers, slowing down his pace when he saw DaeHyun's body relax and a long deep sigh escape his lips, showing that he reached his orgasm. His thrusts came to a stop, he slowly slip his fingers out and groaned suddenly to the cold wind that wrapped around that spot on his fingers that were covered by the warmth of DaeHyun's walls a few seconds ago. He backed away his lips from DaeHyun, the heavy pants filling up the silence on the room, DaeHyun slowly opened his eyes to look at Jae's ones that were watching the older boy.

_T...Thank you Jae...- DaeHyun gulped and took deep breaths to calm down his breath.

Youngjae drew a sweet smile on his lips and nodded his head.

_No problem Dae.

DaeHyun half closed his eyes to his words, he then looked down to his body and sighed seeing it was covered up by the white liquid. He slowly sat up, his arms trembling and his legs aching, because of the recent orgasm. Youngjae got up from DaeHyun's bed, his eyes always watching the older boy getting up from the bed as well, noticing the disgust look on his face making the younger one chuckle then a long sigh escaped his lips seeing him kneel down and grabbed a towel from under the bed and some of his clothes from the draws. He nibbled his lip trying to find the courage within him to speak up, this couldnt go anymore far.

Since they turned friends in highschool, he knew that his friend was always addicted to pleasure, he always got a girlfriend that would do anything to please him. Yes, DaeHyun was submissive, which surprised Youngjae when he came telling him that a few weeks ago. Since they left highschool and entered B.A.P, none of them had time for relationships and to sex, it was the worst time to DaeHyun and he felt himself go crazy but after they did that long pause after the release of "1004 Angel" he saw that he couldnt get a girlfriend that would sastify his masochist needs and the only way was to pay which was not a good idea because he now was well know of being the boy of high notes in the group and if someone discovered it, Yongguk would definitly kill him. He would end his career and the others as well.

So a few weeks ago, DaeHyun had asked Youngjae to help him, he thought it was some kind of joke so he accepted it but when he saw that his friend wasnt kidding he didnt knew what to think. Neither of them were homossexual or bisexual, so the subject was beyond strange, to both of them but when he saw that his friend was so desesperate, he had accepted fully and would pleasure DaeHyun when it was needed. But lately, the older boy was always begging for Youngjae to touch him every single second, even when they were with the other members. He knew that if he continue like this, things were going to get worse than this and they were going to get caught. He had told this to DaeHyun but the boy would tell "just one more time" which did not end in only one more time but more than twenty times.

_Dae...

DaeHyun had stopped his body from making any step when Youngjae's voice had reached his ears. He slowly turn his head and let his vision be filled up by Youngjae's face. He slowly studied every single detail, noticing the familiar serious expression written on Jae's face, which made his heart race when his mind processed. He already knew what Youngjae was going to say, he parted his lips away letting out a wince and did his best puppy eyes to his friend, he knew that this would work like the other times.

But it didnt.

Youngjae kept the serious expression, his eyes didnt soften to the cute and pitiful figures that DaeHyun was making. DaeHyun widden his eyes, not believing on what he was seeing, he then was about to spoke up; say "Come on Jae! Just one more time!" But before the words left his throat he stopped himself. Youngjae was right... He needed to stop this. He knew it was going to be difficult but it was for their best.

He sighed and nodded towards Youngjae, his head lower and didnt noticed the proud smile that appeared on Jae's lips. He then heard the younger boy walk away and then lay down on his bed, he then turn around and opened the door walking out.

The boy walked through the hallway, the towel covering his naked body, passing throught the other dorms to see that everyone was sleeping peacefully and took a deep breath of relief starting to walk towards the bathroom. He opened the door slowly to not make any noise and slip inside before he locked it, he turned on the water and waited to warm it while he put the towel and his clothes on the door's handle. He looked up to the clock, seeing it was dawn so he had to worry up before it was time to "Get up"

He remembered that they all had to wake up so early, they had to meet up another group to film a MV. He didnt knew anything about the group since it was new, he didnt knew if it was a boy or a girl group. They have been practicing the coreography, and it had such rough and intense moves that it certainly would be a boy group. 

His legs were still trembling, his body was filled by sweat, and his body felt weak because of the previous actions, he just hoped he was able to do the moves or else Yongguk would notice that something was off but he didnt cared anymore. He had ended everything between him and Youngjae... So why would he care? He shook his head; what was he saying?! He mentally called himself names. He couldnt destroy his career like that! God knows what he did, the sacrifices he did to reach where he was now!

'Stop being ungrateful!" His mind yelled to himself while his fingers felt the hot water hit against his skin. He let out a long and deep sigh before he let himself slip inside the bath tub, the water making his body relax. His hands started to run slowly throught his body while he closed his eyes.

Nobody wouldnt notice that the warm drops rolling down his cheeks that came from his eyes were tears. A sob left DaeHyun's throat while he put his palm on the wall to support himself but his knees were more weak so his body fell. He stood there, his head down while he cried silently throught the sound of water hit the bathtub violently.

Nobody was there to listen him. To comfort him. To help him.

No. DaeHyun was all alone.


	2. No pain, no gain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung DaeHyun its a young adult that its addicted to sex but can't sastisfy himself because of his fame that doesn't let him have a private life but he will meet a goddess that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this chapter got bigger than I expected so I couldn't make DaeHyun appear, Sorry ;-; But I promise next chapter it will be better, mainly the smutty parts since I didn't wanted to give everything because it wasn't DaeHyun. So yeah, enjoy c: (try to find the easter egg which isn't going to be difficult :v )

The brown eyes were widen, showing the horror on every dark corner of them, the tense feeling attacking her jaw almost making it drop but her proudness won the battle for at least making her lips be pressed up against each other in a straight line and lock up the explosion of negative and weak feelings inside of her being to not break her emotionless and intimidate image of hers but she couldn’t hold back the beads of sweat that started to roll down her forehead’s skin and her nails crave into the cloth that was under her palms.

The worlds that just reached her ears… She couldn’t believe it.

_What do you mean that the camera is broken?!

The usual sweet but with some roughness mixed up in the sound of her voice was nowhere to be find in that morning, mainly in front of the male that was known of being one of the workers of the company that she worked for. No. It was replaced by a strange, dark and cracking noise that left her throat, giving the hint to everyone that the girl didn’t get any sleep but it still made the blonde girl that was treating her wild brown locks jump scared when the intimidate and loud sound reached her ears. Even thought that Joana represented a strong, dominant and intimidate image since her group ‘3SK’ launched their first MV, nobody thought that she couldn’t get any scarier but they were so wrong. She had a black aura around her body that made shivers attack the manager’s spine.

_Y-Yes… That’s what you heard…- His voice sounded very weak that got lower and lower when he said more a word.

He gulped slightly while he brought his hands up to fix his collar since the nerves were making the heat of his body rise and rise more and if he looked directly into those brown eyes, would make it rise even more in such short time and he didn’t needed to discover that she wanted satisfactions which he didn’t had to give her since he was in a superior charge than her, she was just the leader of the group but he couldn’t help but to feel her eyes on him like she was going to eat him inside out if he didn’t opened his mouth to at least say a word.

_Yesterday… We recorded some of your solos for the new MV, Baekhyun spend all his night editing the videos and the music but when he return to give us the camera, he let it fall and it broken.

An irritated frown escaped her red pure lips, half closing her eyes while gripping more the cloth on her hand almost ripping it off with half of her strength. ‘Of course. Of course it was him’ it was the only phrase that was running through her mind making memories start to invade every part of her head.

***

_The sound of soft little plants, that left those thin pink lips, filled the cold air of the empty room. Blue eyes, trying not to blink because the pleasure that was attacking his body and the image of the female’s red fleshy lips slowly trail down his chest, while her hands slowly made little circles around his thighs reaching up to grab the cloth of the jeans. All of these actions, making the young boy let another moan pray out of his throat, blood shooting directly into his member making it twitch and get bigger, a tent appearing on the piece of cloth that was more visible every time she gave another of those wet and rough kisses down, leaving red marks on the skin. A shiver shot up Baekhyun’s spine when he heard that strong and dark voice chuckle and groan in frustration when those lips backed away from the end of his stomach._

__Oh? Excited I see?_

_She was teasing him. Yes he knew it. He half hated it and half loved it, since her dark voice sounded so sexy and turned him on even more. A rope wrapped around the end of his stomach when he saw her hands grip his jeans and roughly pulled them down, moans abusing more those lips when he watched her hand slowly reach up and rubbed his crotch making him throw back his head hitting it against cold material of the desk, pain shooting through all of the skin of his head but the pleasure easily won the battle of dominating his body._

_He closed his eyes roughly and with a long moan, his hips thrust up without thinking to make her hand create more pleasure. He then wide his eyes when he felt her nails crave into the flesh of his hips making a wince struggle his way out of his lips. He suddenly remembered some words that if he didn’t follow them, he wasn’t going to receive more of this pleasure which he heard again._

__Don’t move._

_The cold growl making him quickly nod in fear, a happy pant was heard of him when he felt the cloth of his boxers being removed, when the cold air of the room hit against his crotch, it made his erection shoot up and more big or painful couldn’t get. He moaned and tried to look at her face when he felt again those lips against the skin of his thigh and kissed their way up slowly making precum already leak out. He gasped when he felt her warm tongue finally reach the head of his cock, feeling the wet pink muscle twist around it and nibbled down his length making painful and pleasurable shivers attack his back._

__Joa- Shit, ah~_

_A long cry escaped his throat when he felt her moist and fleshy lips wrap around the head and suck hard, her tongue curling up and pushing against the sensitive skin, the strength making his cock be pushed back but her right hand grabbed it on place. He groaned loud and then gripped the edge of the desk trying to not buck his hips for her to take more, he put the back of his hand on his forehead and panted while beads of sweat roll down his face, the warmth making him go insane. ‘How can she do this so well?!’ this was the question in his mind but it soon left when he felt her apply more strength with her tongue making him wince in pain when her hand started gripping him._

_He bit his lip hard so he wasn’t able to move any part of his body, which was difficult with the amount of waves filled with pleasure that rolled through all of his body without any mercy to stop a second. He then wide his eyes when he felt her hand starting to jerk him slowly, moving up and down his length while her lips slowly brushed against his skin and licked the way down under his crotch, he panted louder and licked his lips to get a good breath but it was interrupted by another powerful moan when he felt her start to suck on his vein, her thumb rolling over the tip and pressed more against the skin, her fingers running up and down._

_All of those feelings making his stomach do black flips that got stronger, he gasped every time he felt her humming which sent little pleasurable shocks up his body and she repeated the process: Sucking, biting, jerking and humming which made a little ball of warmth appear on the end of his stomach that started to get tighter and bigger. He gripped violently the desk that his knuckles turned white, he moaned loud and closed his eyes shut, feeling his coil almost release every time he felt her lips kiss, her tongue lick and her hand squeeze him._

_He was about to shot his cum, but Joana had noticed his facial expression and she quickly backed away her head but her hand kept stroking his head and one last push with her thumb while craving her nail down made him drop over the edge and he came. He moaned loud, his hands gripped so much the desk that he heard a crack, his eyes almost rolled back with the pleasure and his breathing was cut off, he then sighed when he fully cummed and then took deep breaths trying to calm down his pants that didn’t wanted to stop leaving his mouth. He was so occupied with his orgasm that he didn’t noticed more the warmth of Joana’s hands on his hips._

_The brown haired girl half closed her eyes watching him closely while she fixed her hair and tried to not advert her vision down to see the mess they did which she really didn’t cared since he was going to be the one cleaning this up. Even if she wanted to admire his body, the way she made him like this, she couldn’t, he wasn’t capable enough to make her feel that way but she didn’t cared since she could satisfy her dominant needs and he do what they both promised to each to other if she did this even if he didn’t satisfy her sadistic ones… She still won, in her mind, trying to be optimist._

__Now… Will you pay for it?_

_Baekhyun was taking a few deep sighs to calm down until her words reach his ears making him wide his eyes, he quickly sat up in his elbows so his eyes could meet her ones. He winced slightly to the pain that shoot through his body, his legs were trembling even if he was ‘laying’ down but that quickly was shoved away._

__Pay? But… You promised it would be more!_

__More? Who said that?_

_He frowned to the emotionless look on her face, knowing that she could be just kidding with him, right? She was good with it but the way she was staying so emotionless and so intimidate made him start to believe she wasn’t joking, not in any syllable that got out of her fleshy red lips. He gulped hard, trying to keep in his place and not back away from her like he did every time she lay her eyes on his figure._

__Are you or not?_

__... No…- He mumbled, finally having courage but he had his eyes closed shut._

_The answer making Joana enter in a state of shock. No. That word that she hated so much, it drove her mind more than insane and wild, and nobody didn’t dared to say it towards it unless they had a death wish. The girl’s widen eyes slowly half closed, the brown color turning into red while she curled up her fist in anger that was starting to rise more and more inside of her and burned like fire. He was about to open his mouth and start fighting back since he was finally having courage but he gasped when he felt a hand grab his hair and suddenly tug back, his hands quickly went up grabbing those hands while pain twisted on his face._

__You promised to pay for them do the MV with us if I pleasured you. That’s what I did, so don’t come here and say ‘no’ in my fucking face!_

_Her voice was more than intimidate now, it was really loud and so strong for a girl that it was scary, he trembled when he heard her words and the courage left his body in a flash of an eye. He then winced more when she pushed more his hair, almost ripping some but he put a hand in front of her face and tried to get her to stop it but the pain was too much so he launched his hands again to her ones and tried to grab her fingers and take them away but she only tugged more so he gave up._

__Okay, okay! I’ll pay! I’ll pay! Now, get off!_

_He begged making her eyes soften and then she opened her hand letting his hair escape and his head fell down because she was pushing it up, he groaned in pain and rubbed the area where she grabbed it, it was throbbing a lot. She frowned to his weak figure and then grabbed her jacket that was on the chair and then took large steps to the door and got out of that office and walked down the hallway towards the dorms that she shared with the other two members of the group, without looking back._

****

‘Son of a-‘ she then gritted her teeth before she gave the black haired male an angry look like she was asking him why he was still there and he quickly got the message before he started to walk away fast and got out of the room. She then turn her head towards the blonde girl, not noticing that she still got that scary dark eyes that she gave the manager which made the girl pale and her blood turn white, she then with trembled hands finished the hair quickly and gave her the hat she needed to use in the recordings and quickly walked out, tripping on her own feet but luckily didn’t fall.  Her horrific and intimidate expression slowly soften and disappeared to be replaced by a slight desperate one, her hands covering up her face to hide the shame even though nobody was there to see it, she was mainly hiding it from herself.

It was so hard. Trying to make this tomboyish group get famous is almost impossible. The girl’s groups that were famous only had that fan service which she totally hated and the music’s they did… Aren’t good. But that’s what kpopper’s like? Since high school, she promised her best friends; Patricia and Carolina; that they would be a popular k-pop girl group but their style don’t help, as well the little number that they were. She sacrificed herself to get a company and then pay for the recordings, the places, equipment… It was a lot of money that they didn’t even won half of it selling their music’s. So she had to find a popular group and make them do a MV with them so they could get so popularity and then get money but how could she pay them?  She knew that Baekhyun got a lot of money that he didn’t need to work in the company, she made the deal with him, if she pleasured him under her commands, he would pay that group to the MV with them.

Everything was going so well until yesterday night, she couldn’t get sleep because of that word never leaving her mind. ‘No’. It hunted her, and it made her go insane not knowing if she was losing her dominance over people, her nerves high because of the recordings, afraid that she could forget something or that in the end, she wouldn’t get any money and then it was the end of ‘3SK’… The end of her best friends happiness and her one. She didn’t even knew who group it was going to be, since the money depended on what she did to him and she wasn’t able to speak with him since yesterday night… And maybe she didn’t really wanted to know since she knew that he only broke the camera so he could talk to her and get the money to pay.

She bit her lip so hard that she felt the red liquid explode from her fleshy skin and started roll down, she felt her heart hit roughly against her chest trying to pray out a sob which she stubbornly didn’t let it go. Her hand gripped her hair, she was so sick of the strong weight on her shoulders which she was worried that she will never get it off.

_Joana?

Her eyes suddenly widen when the familiar female and excited words reached her ears, instantly recognized who that voice belong to. ‘Carolina’ she thought, she nibbled her bottom lip more ‘She… Can’t see me in this state!’ she yelled on her mind and then she coughed slightly before she removed her hand from her face but kept the other on her hair while she spin around in the chair slowly and her vision detected the small figure in the door. The first thing that she could detected on her baby face, was the big grin drew on her lips.

_BabyV?- Joana called her from her stage name.

_Do a look like a bad girl now?

A chuckle escaped Joana’s lips when she saw the electric girl grabbing her jacket and gave a little spin and then stopped making a girly and childish pose, her hand on her hip while the other was on the side of her head while she looked up like she was trying to see if she could find a bird flying. Even thought she was dressing up black ripped clothes, her face didn’t have that evil and rebel expression on those baby curves even if she wanted to. She got up and took a few steps towards her, she stopped beside her and then lean in so she was on her face level since she was like two feet smaller than her and then picked her cheeks.

_No.

A frown escaped Carolina’s throat when Joana started shaking her cheeks so violently that made pain shoot through her flesh, she then rose her hands and tried to get away from the older girl.

_Argh! Stop! You’re hurting me sadistic!

Joana only chuckled evilly and continues to grip her cheek’s flesh but then dropped it when she felt Carolina starting to give her weak punches on her stomach. Carol sighed in relief but still groaned slightly in pain while she rubbed her cheek, she then looked at her with half closed angry eyes before she suddenly made impulse on her feet and jumped to Joana’s back, she gasped and tried to hold her legs so both couldn’t fall. Joana then turn her back to the wall and then pressed up Carol against it almost crushing her.

_Argh!

She then felt Carol give her a kick in the back, it didn’t hurt since she was so weak and small but it was enough for her to lose balance and both of them fell. She groaned when she felt the cold and hard ground hit against her strong body, she felt her vision dizzy but when she turned and saw Carol right beside her looking straight at her eyes, she couldn’t help but laughs burst out of her mouth and both laughed together. She didn’t knew how but Carol was really good to make her forget about things and cheer her up when it was needed the most. When they calmed down, she took a deep breath and looked at Carol’s face, with a little smirk on her face until she suddenly remembered about something. Someone.

Patricia.

_Where’s Patry?

_Hm? Oh! I dunno… I think she is still sleeping. I didn’t saw her eat the breakfast or train a bit all of this morning.

Joana almost dropped her jaw to her words, she couldn’t believe this… Patricia was late again?! Lately, something was wrong with her, she knew it since this was not the first or the second time she was late. Before she could speak again in that sefere voice, she heard fast foosteps stopping at the door making both of them turn and look to the blonde familiar female panting.

_Hmmm? What’s wrong Sooyoung?

_T-They… They arrived.


End file.
